


Cold

by darkchocoborg



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, OC, OCs - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkchocoborg/pseuds/darkchocoborg
Summary: This takes place after B and Aza have a fun evening of time well spent together during their winter break. Blysse (pronounced 'Bliss') wakes up groggily as he begins to reminisce about various events with Aza, who is asleep the entire time, exhausted from watching over B as he slept himself....I plan on writing a full length story on archive one day; OCs, fandom-related, you name it. I just wanted to get something on here that I already wrote :)





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: literally ONE cuss word lol
> 
> PoV: Blysse 
> 
> I made this drabble in the earliest months of 2019 (January or February, can’t remember), and forgot all about it. I’m glad to have found it, and would like to share it here. Enjoy!

How did I end up here in Aza's room?

Oof, he must've carried me up here after the movie ended.

My feet feel like ice, but I'm too comfortable to withdraw myself from the warm space I'm in with Aza to even attempt to cover them up. 

Didn't I put socks on before going to bed?

Oh, right, that must've happened in my sleep. I sleep pretty wild.

Hmm, since I'm up I guess it won't hurt to look at the time..

Blysse peers his head around at his boyfriend's digital clock. To his surprise, the numbers read '3:30'.

What? I could've sworn I just fell asleep in Aza's arms. Our movie started at about 10. Wait-

Did he seriously watch the whole ass rest of the movie without me?

Whore.

Oh well, either he'll spoil the ending in the morning or I'll just have to watch it on my own.

Blysse gasps audibly. Ooh! He snores so loud! It doesn't help that his snoring happens sporadically. Sigh, he's so cute though <3 

As Blysse concludes this thought, he drifts back into a peaceful sleep, resting more comfortably knowing that his love is right by his side.


End file.
